


El Eclipse

by HunterMerody



Category: The Prince of Egypt (1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ancient Egypt, Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, Cheating, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gay Sex, Gods, Love Confessions, Lunar Eclipse, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, One-Sided Attraction, Pseudo-Incest, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Slow Burn, Unsafe Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterMerody/pseuds/HunterMerody
Summary: ║ 𝕰𝖑 𝕰𝖈𝖑𝖎𝖕𝖘𝖊 ━━ ༄ ⭑∘ ✧ ❞☪『Moisés y Ramsés siempre fueron muy unidos, tanto que nadie pensaría algo los podría separar. Sin embargo, tras descubrir un secreto que su padre estuvo guardando durante tantos años, Moisés decide abandonar Egipto. Pero cuando un Dios desconocido le ordena solucionar su problema, se ve en la obligación de regresar a su antiguo hogar. Tras contarle todo a Ramsés, ambos emprenderán un largo viaje para librarse de aquella maldición a la cual están atados. 』☀┌───── • ✧✧ • ─────┐► 𝐼𝑛𝑖𝑐𝑖𝑜:【22/02/2021】► 𝐹𝑖𝑛𝑎𝑙𝑖𝑧𝑎𝑐𝑖𝑜𝑛【??/??/????】└───── • ✧✧ • ─────┘►░║N░║O░║T░║A░ ↓𝙼𝚞𝚌𝚑𝚘𝚜 𝚍𝚎 𝚕𝚘𝚜 𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚘𝚗𝚊𝚓𝚎𝚜 𝚍𝚎 𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚊 𝚑𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚒𝚊 𝚗𝚘 𝚖𝚎 𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚝𝚎𝚗𝚎𝚌𝚎𝚗, 𝚜𝚊𝚕𝚟𝚘 𝚊𝚕𝚐𝚞𝚗𝚘𝚜 𝚜𝚎𝚌𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚊𝚛𝚒𝚘𝚜. ✎ⒶHᴜɴᴛᴇʀMᴇʀᴏᴅʏ🎔Historia también publicada en Wattpad!!
Relationships: Moses/Rameses II (Prince of Egypt), Moses/Tzipporah (Prince of Egypt)
Kudos: 4





	El Eclipse

Las puertas de la habitación son abiertas por una incontrolable furia, Seti salió a grandes zancadas, sin prestar atención al llamado y pasos de los sacerdotes detrás suyo. Luego de escapar durante un lapso consiguió perderlos y finalmente pudo estar solo. Tuvo apoyarse contra la pared debido al repentino mareo, tragó vomito y se esmeró por caminar firme otra vez; sin embargo, aquella sencilla tarea resultó imposible. Desde joven había tenido una estricta educación para controlar sus emociones y mantener las apariencias, incluso ante las situaciones más duras. Pero ahora se encontraba allí, con el nulo en la garganta y tambaleando como un miserable. Algunos guardias lograron divisarlo a pesar de tanta oscuridad; no obstante, reservaron su labor para no perturbar más al faraón.

No fue a su habitación por dos motivos: para no molestar a su esposa y el principal, para no someterla a tal horrible descubrimiento. Ya recuperada su postura decide deambular entre los pasillos, esperanzado en que su mente pueda despejarse de tales pensamientos; pero el resultado fue lo contrario. Cuando apreció las pinturas gravadas en las paredes, sintió que su corazón le pesaba; todas eran la patente representación de su vida: desde su coronación hasta el nacimiento de Ramsés. Ambos lo amaban muchísimo, y le causaba pavor imaginar que su hijo sería el juguete de unos dioses desalmados.

Soltó un suspiro pesado que no se percató que estuvo aguantando, y colocó su mano sobre la pintura de su hijo.

Mas ya nada importaba. Regresó a pasos lentos hacia sus aposentos, lo primero que vio al abrir las pesadas puertas fue a su esposa durmiendo mansamente sobre la cama; cubierta por las finas sabanas de lino, mientras su rostro joven y angelical era iluminado tal cual diosa. Caminó en dirección a la cuna del primogénito, y dentro de ella yacía Ramsés dormido, chupando su pulgar de tal forma que le pareció tierna. Era tan pequeño e indefenso, ¿Por qué los dioses eligieron a su hijo? ¿Por qué no a él? ¿Sería acaso un castigo? Sintió que algo desgarró su pecho, y supo de inmediato que era ese mismo sentimiento de perder.

Pero nunca obtendría una respuesta, porque dioses nunca le responderán, porque los dioses no escuchan.

Las lágrimas se acumularon, tentadas por escapar de sus ojos; pero los apretó y se mordió lengua, procurando aguantar tanto como pudiera. Era un faraón y no podía permitirse llorar. Se acostó junto a su esposa, abrazándola por detrás y aspirando la fragancia de su cabello azabache, ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella? ¿Se enojaría con él por ser tan supersticioso? ¿Intentaría calmarlo con su dulce canto o también lloraría? Sea cual sea la respuesta, era mejor que no supiera nada; por ahora. Al final, luego de tantas cavilaciones acabó dormido, mas no alcanzo la paz, y en cambio, una oscura idea parecía ganar su aprobación.

⚜ ◦⭑『✧【☼ ⭒ ☽】✦ 』⭑◦ ⚜

Cuando el sol alumbró las piedras talladas de los templos, un gran clamor se escuchó en Egipto. Las madres hebreas no entendían lo sucedía al notar los pasos de cientos de guardas hacia Goshen. El río pronto se llenó de sangre, los gritos desgarradores de cientos de mujeres no parecian cesar mientras que los llantos de los recien nacidos iban apagandose poco a poco, y oculta entre las sombras, Jocabed corría sigilosamente por las calles cargando a un recién nacido sobre sus brazos junto a sus dos hijos: Aarón y Miriam. Se arrodilló y colocó al niño hebreo dentro de la canasta, sin dejar de soltar palabras dulces y acaricias.<

—Calla mi vida no hay que llorar, duerme y sueña feliz... Siempre tú debes mi arrullo llevar, así yo estaré junto a ti...

Besó al niño en la frente por última vez y soltó la canasta en el río, viendo cómo se llevaban su felicidad. Les cantó a las aguas del Nilo suplicando que fueran gentiles con él y lo guiasen a un lugar mejor, donde pueda tener la libertad que a ella le fue abnegada. La joven Miriam persiguió la canasta hasta el Palacio real, en donde Tuya recogía una flor de loto mientras cargaba a Ramsés, la canasta golpeó suavemente su pierna tomándola por sorpresa, dejó a Ramsés al cuidado de las sirvientas y se acercó. Mirian jadeo cuando Tuya abrió la canasta y encontró al recién nacido dentro. Para su alivio, la reina sonrió dulcemente y cargó al hebreo como si se tratase de un hijo propio.

—Ya estas a salvo y libre serás, yo ruego que muestres virtud... Crece hermanito, regresaras. Vuelve y liberamos, tú...

Tuya salió del agua, sin dejar los gestos de cariño hacia el niño y jugando con sus manitas, quien parecía encantado por la atención. En un principio, Ramsés estuvo enojado por el repentino desinterés de su madre, pero notar al bebe inclinó la cabeza a un lado con una genuina curiosidad. Intentó llamar la atención de su madre jalando del vestido y levantando bracitos para que le mostrará al misterioso niño nacido del Nilo.

—Ven Ramsés, mostrémosle al faraón a tu nuevo hermanito, Moisés...

**Author's Note:**

> No tenía pensado agregar notas finales, pero... que se puede hacer, ¿Que les pareció el prólogo? Quisiera ver sus comentarios, así para poder mejorar y sentirme amada *cries in peruvian*


End file.
